


Call me an evergreen, cause I'm pining for you, baby

by rosalindstars



Series: Warrior Nun Songfics [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Love Confession (sort of), Team Bonding, Through song!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalindstars/pseuds/rosalindstars
Summary: Mary shows off her skills. Camila plays matchmaker. Lilith has a dance break. Beatrice makes a mistake. Ava puts some pieces together.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Warrior Nun Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850842
Comments: 15
Kudos: 414





	Call me an evergreen, cause I'm pining for you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to "Dancing On My Own" while you read.

They found a nondescript SUV a few blocks away from the Vatican, the perfect getaway car. Camila hot-wired it quickly and they piled in, stashing their weapons and gear in the trunk but keeping a few guns by their seats. When Ava gave Camila a surprised look as the locks popped open, she smiled conspiratorially.

“My parents wanted me to be the good child, but my grandmother didn’t notice when my brothers would teach me things a girl shouldn’t know.”

Mary grinned. “That sure came in handy.” 

Beatrice moved to sit in the passenger seat, but Lilith had already teleported inside and propped her feet up on the dash. 

"What? I need the leg room." 

Beatrice didn't seem to mind. "I'll sit by the window then, in case we need to fire at anyone chasing us."

Ava thought that was very badass of her, but she felt strange saying it out loud in front of everyone else. So she said she wanted to sit by the other window, so she could look at the view. Camila beat her to it, already buckling her seatbelt. 

"Bea's right, we need people on the lookout." Camila seemed excited as usual, but she seemed more excited for Ava to sit next to Beatrice than she was to be able to possibly shoot at Father Vincent. Ava didn't think too hard on that as she slid into the middle seat. Besides, she had a bit of a headache from using her powers so much. 

The ride out of Venice was strangely calm, compared to the chaos that had just been unleashed on the city. Mary was able to drive, although every so often she would wince when they hit a bump in the road. Lilith mostly talked with Mary, scouring a map of the area for the most convoluted route to take. Camila quickly fell asleep, and Ava was starting to feel worn out.

Before she knew it, her head slowly fell to rest on Beatrice’s shoulder. Beatrice didn’t move, but Ava saw the corner of her lip turn up. Ava smiled to herself and looked past her through the window. It was a clear night, and the moon lit the countryside with a soft glow. It was beautiful, everything Ava had seen on travel shows and more. The slow rise and fall of Beatrice's shoulder underneath her calmed her down a lot. Her headache had already gone away by the time they exited the city limits and hit the open road. 

A couple of hours passed as they wove their way north through Italy. Camila woke up and began to play I Spy with Ava. Beatrice would chime in every now and then, and usually when she did won. At some point, Lilith leaned over and flicked on the radio.

The jockey spoke in Italian, but Ava could pick out a few words here and there. Something about “fun” and “parties”. Then his voice faded away, and the song started. It sounded familiar, but Ava couldn’t quite place it until a woman’s voice swam up through the synths.

_Somebody said you got a new friend_

_Does she love you better than I can?_

Mary started singing along, and Lilith paused her swaying to the beat to stare.

“What’s this?” She raised her eyebrow. Ava choked back a laugh at the image of Lilith, the angry Sister Warrior with the ability to teleport and kill someone with one strike, dancing along to a 2010s pop hit. Camila elbowed her, causing Ava to lean further into Beatrice’s side. Beatrice glared at Camila, who winked over Ava’s head.

“It’s nothing, it’s just,” Mary sighed. “I remembered this one time that Shannon and I chased this wraith demon into a club and they were playing this song. It was the best soundtrack to a fight I’ve ever had.” She resumed singing along, and Camila joined in on her tablet piano. Their voices worked well together, and the piano was a nice touch.

Beatrice was humming, quietly, and Ava looked up at her.

“I didn’t think you’d know this song,” she whispered.

Beatrice met her eyes. “I didn’t spend my whole life in a convent, you know. Music exists in England.”

“Thank God for your sense of humor, Bea, or I don’t think I’d have made it out of there.” Ava watched as Beatrice’s brows furrowed.

“Don’t talk like that. You know, you’re lucky you’re so cute, Ava, because I don’t joke around with just anyone.” Ava blinked. Blinked again. Her mouth fell open. She blinked a third time for good measure. Beatrice realized what she’d just said. “Oh fuck.”

Ava grinned. “Did you just swear?”

Beatrice looked out the window as if the blur of trees and hillside was as gorgeous as a Monet. (Which it was, but Ava thought Beatrice was far prettier. Not that she'd ever tell.) 

_Yeah, I know it’s stupid, I just gotta see it for myself_

The chorus kicked in. It felt as if Ava existed in a bubble and reality had come along with a pin and popped it open.

_I’m in the corner, watching you kiss her_

_I’m right over here, why can’t you see me?_

Ava wanted to join in but couldn’t remember half the lyrics anyways so she settled for humming. She felt more than saw Beatrice begin to sing along. Her voice was quieter than the others, who’d picked up volume. Lilith resumed her dance of swaying her head to the beat. They were having fun, Mary and Camila harmonizing and Lilith tapping out a drum solo on the dashboard.

But Ava didn’t care. Beatrice’s soft voice filled her mind. It was sad, in a way that Ava knew had to be connected to Sister Melanie’s journal entry. And to their exchange just moments earlier, which had made Ava feel all warm inside. Either the warmth was from that or her healing powers but it made her feel … brave.

_So far away, but still so near_

Ava reached out her hand and folded it on top of Beatrice’s. She hoped she’d gotten the message right.

_(The lights go on, the music dies)_

Beatrice stiffened, and Ava was about ready to pull away, to straighten up and pretend like nothing had happened and that she hadn’t misread every signal she thought was being sent and that she was totally cool with knowing Beatrice in a strictly platonic sense because she was totally cool with that as long as Beatrice still wanted to be around her because that was all Ava had wanted since they’d almost kissed in Jillian’s lab. And then.

_But you don't see me standing here_

Beatrice shifted her head to rest on top of Ava’s.

_(I just came to say goodbye)_

And if Camila caught Beatrice out of the corner of her eye pressing a soft kiss to Ava’s forehead, well. Camila wouldn’t say a word. At least they'd worked it out on their own, and so quickly. Even if they needed a nudge to get there. 

(And if Mary and Lilith noticed Beatrice turn beet red when Ava pressed a kiss into her neck, well. They’d wait until the morning to tease the two of them.)

Everyone raised their voices on the last chorus, whatever exhaustion and anxiety from the battle having faded away. Anyone driving this late at night would have seen a group of friends driving home after a night out.

_I’m giving it my all_

_But i’m not the girl you’re taking home_

But they knew who they were. And they knew what they were capable of together. 

_Oooh I keep dancing on my own_

They drove on, into the night. And for the first time in a very long time, Ava felt at home.


End file.
